


(Never Had a Girl) Looking Any Better Than You Did

by Recibae



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 03:33:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11683137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Recibae/pseuds/Recibae
Summary: It never felt so good, it never felt so right. Sex in a car with your boyfriend, that is.





	(Never Had a Girl) Looking Any Better Than You Did

The first time you’d impulsively offered Ignis road head, he’d gently demurred, quipping about ‘not wanting to tarnish his driving record in a vehicle belonging to the Crown’. It wasn’t exactly unexpected- he wouldn’t have been the man you loved if he wasn’t habitually the most responsible man in any given room- and he’d more than made up for the wait when you’d gotten to his apartment that night. Still, the mental images wouldn’t leave your head, and you didn’t think you’d imagined the way his fingers had tightened on the shifter even as he’d declined.  


 

Responsible as Ignis was, it wouldn’t have been fair to call him unadventurous. After all, your first proper date had ended in him nailing you against the wall on a restaurant balcony high above the glittering lights of Insomnia. Still, fucking you in what was much more blatantly Property of the Lucian Crown than say, his apartment or his couch (or kitchen counter that one time) might be a slightly bigger mental hurdle to clear. He’d never been able to resist you before though, so you decided you’d simply need to out-strategize the strategist.  


 

Two days later, you were rather proud of the plan you’d come up with. Both of your schedules had kept you apart even more than usual, and tonight would be your first date night this week. In the morning, you’d sent him a positively filthy text, describing in lurid detail exactly what you wanted him to do to you after dinner. You’d been rather proud of the missive’s length and detail- you were used to begging him to do all sorts of things when he was on top of you, but you’d found yourself lacking words trying to put them to the metaphorical paper. Two shots for courage and several deleted drafts later, you decided you’d struck the perfect balance of elegance and vulgarity, and hit send before you could change your mind. You’d hardly been able to keep your eyes off your phone, and when halfway through the morning, you’d noticed the status change to ‘Read’, you prepared for phase two of your plan.  


 

You had been worried about the logistics of wearing his favorite lingerie under your work clothes, but you’d made it work. When you’d slid into the passenger seat of his car that evening, your skirt ‘accidentally’ riding up to reveal the edge of a garter, you’d had to fight back a smirk at the way his eyes took a little too long to raise to meet yours. During the dinner you’d chosen for the restaurant’s location, you’d leaned forward to retrieve a dropped fork, making sure he got a good look at the corset you’d managed to lace yourself into. You’d kept the conversation light, and he had matched your tone, but the look in his eyes told you he knew exactly what you were playing at. When his car hit the highway and actually weaved around the car that had been lagging in front of you, you knew you had him. This section of the city was nearly deserted at night, restaurants and retail giving way to warehouses within blocks, the streetlights dimmer and more widely spaced out- perfect for what you had in mind.

 

His hand was warm even through the sheer fabric of your stocking, and you didn’t think it was an accident that the way he was stroking your leg just happened to be pushing your skirt up little by little. The radio was turned down to the merest ambient noise, and what would normally have been a peaceful, companionable silence seemed heavy with anticipation. You bit your lip, waiting for the right moment. When he took his hand off you for a minute to use the signal, you shifted, loosening your seatbelt and turning as much as you could. Leaning over, one hand on his bicep for balance, you gently stroked him through his trousers. You glanced up at him through your lashes, enjoying the myriad reactions crossing his face. You added just a bit more pressure as you palmed him and watched ‘not while I’m driving’ warring with, and evidently losing to, ‘Astrals, yes’. As you undid his belt and zipper, he was already pulling over into the darkest spot on the side of the road, throwing the car into park with rather less than his usual grace before lifting his hips to aid you.  


 

Ordinarily, you would have drawn out teasing him for as long as possible with soft kisses and licks before taking him into your mouth, but after waiting all day for this, you were as desperate as he was. You took him as deep as you could in one smooth movement, feeling his cock hit the back of your throat. His hand found your hair- not pushing you down, but simply seeking as much contact as possible- and his head hit the headrest with an audible thump as you swallowed around him. You rearranged yourself on the passenger seat, giving yourself room to take him even deeper, and the sounds he made in response were gorgeous. You loved how paradoxically unrestrained Ignis became whenever you took control- his dominant streak usually suited you perfectly, but on the occasions that you simply took what you wanted, he was louder, less controlled and entirely perfect beneath you. Bracing yourself on the console, you pushed yourself up to catch your breath, drinking in the sight of him.  


 

“Gods, look at you, Ignis,” you couldn’t help but murmur. He was breathing hard, one hand white-knuckled on the armrest and his head still tilted back. When he looked down at you, his eyes were dark with need; you needed more, and he clearly wasn’t about to stop you now.  


 

His hands slid up your thighs to push your skirt up and lingered on the lace of your stockings as you climbed over the low console to straddle him. Luckily, with his long legs, the seat was already pushed back from the steering wheel; it gave you just enough room to move as you yanked your panties to the side. You let the head of his cock slide over your clit, and the sensation would have your knees buckling had you not already been kneeling. You couldn’t resist lowering yourself onto him as slowly as you could, just to enjoy the utterly gorgeous look of pure desire on his face.  


 

The windows were beginning to fog up as you braced yourself on his shoulder and the seat; with his hands still gripping your hips, you began to ride him slowly. Clenching down around his cock as you rose up, you pressed a kiss to his lips as you felt his gloved fingers digging deeper into your skin. You couldn’t hold back your moans as you felt him fill you completely, the world around you disappearing in a haze.  


 

You’d been fantasizing about this all day, and once his talented fingers found your clit it wasn’t long at all before you were close to coming. As you desperately ground down on him, Ignis’ grasp on you transitioned from passively supporting you to directing your movements, holding you steady as he thrust into you from below. You leaned backward, trusting him to keep you balanced, and the change of angle sent you tumbling over the edge. Your nails dug into the leather seat as you cried out his name, and that and the way you were writhing on top of him had him following you. His fingers tightened on your hips almost to the point of pain, and he pulled you down against him, as close to him it was possible to be. You felt him twitch inside you, flooding you with his come, and you rolled your hips against his, trying to drag one last reaction out of him even as your legs trembled under you. He was panting, and a light sheen of sweat was on his forehead as he pulled you closer in his arms, still inside you. His breath was warm on your skin as he rested his head on your shoulder, and the leather of the headrest was soothingly cool against your flushed cheeks.  


 

Despite how objectively uncomfortable the position you were contorted into was, you thought you’d be quite content staying like this forever, feeling him gently tracing patterns up and down your back as he slowly softened inside you. You knew you’d have to move in a minute, but with the windows surrounding you rendered entirely opaque, the sense that you were the only two people in the world kept you in his arms. Then again, Ignis’ apartment contained not only significantly more legroom for both of you but also a lovely bed… Or the aforementioned kitchen counter.  



End file.
